1. Field of the Invention The invention relates to an exerciser, more particularly to an exerciser for training the abdominal part, arms and legs of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional abdominal exerciser is shown to include a main body 10 having two lateral wing portions 11 for hand gripping purposes. The main body 10 is formed with an accommodating space 12 that opens at a rear side of the main body 10. A force-bearing member 13 has a front end that extends slidably into the accommodating space 12. The rear side of the main body 10 is formed with a pair of stop projections 121 at the open end of the accommodating space 12 to prevent removal of the force-bearing member 13 from the accommodating space 12. A spring 14 is disposed inside the accommodating space 12, and biases the force-bearing member 13 outwardly of the accommodating space 12.
In use, the rear end of the force-bearing member 13 is pressed against the abdominal part of the user, while the hands of the user grip the lateral wing portions 11 of the main body 10. The user then pulls the main body 10 toward him against the action of the spring 14, followed by a subsequent release action that causes the main body 10 to revert to its initial state due to the expanding action of the spring 14. By repeating the pulling and releasing actions on the main body 10, training of the abdominal part of the user is thus achieved.
Because both hands of the user are required to grip the lateral wing portions 11 of the main body 10 when the aforesaid abdominal exerciser is in use, the exercise effect to the arms of the user is limited. In addition, the abdominal exerciser is not suited for exercising other parts of the human body.